


Tango With My Heart

by LeelaSmall



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sabotage, Tammy pulls a Tonya Harding, Tango, Tina's unknown dancing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaSmall/pseuds/LeelaSmall
Summary: Tina and Jimmy Jr are chosen to represent Wagstaff at a dance contest. Will Tina be allowed to dance with her crush, or will chaos ensue in unexpected ways? [Original publish date: July 26, 2017]
Relationships: Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Tango With My Heart

A low murmur echoed through the room, one that would soon escalate into yelling and, most likely, loud chanting. The crowd was expecting a show, one that had already been delayed long enough, and certainly some of them were about to leave. They were growing impatient by the second, and so was she.

The exaggeratedly-lit gym was making her dizzy and the air felt like it was growing thin. She began struggling to breathe, involuntarily hyperventilating like she always did when she was nervous. She glanced to the right, where her partner should be. Instead of him was his replacement, grinning brightly at her, almost mockingly. They had prepared tirelessly for that moment, practicing every move until they were perfect. How she wished he could be there with her…

She wasn't sure her chest was tightening due to her nerves or because of the skimpy dress she was wearing. She could feel everybody's eyes on her, as if judging her for ruining their night out.

Why had she agreed to do this in the first place? Why couldn't she just lay low and remain invisible?

Why did she, the naturally uncoordinated Tina Belcher, have to be so good at dancing the tango?

To think that all this happened because of that one PE class a few weeks ago…

* * *

"Alright kids, listen up!" Coach Blevins called out the group of eight-graders before him. "Apparently the state requires that each group of students takes at least one dance lesson in this class. Personally, I think this is a big waste of time, but since it's mandatory I don't really have a choice. So everybody pair up so I can teach you how to dance the tango."

"The tango? The most sensual dance style known to man?" Tina gasped, a big smile spreading across her face.

"I thought stripping was the most sensual dance style know to man." Jocelyn commented.

"It's basically the same thing, expect tango dancers dance in pairs and don't lose their clothes." Added Tammy, like she actually knew what she was talking about.

Tina rolled her eyes and scanned the room as the rest of her classmates began to pair up. She quickly found Jimmy Jr amongst the crowd and almost ran up to him before any other girl could pick him.

"Hey, Jimmy Jr! Wanna be my dance partner?" She asked a bit breathlessly.

"Yeah, sure." He said in his usual lisp. "Just don't feel bad if you can't keep up. I do have more experience after all."

"I don't really mind." Tina replied, smiling to herself as she thought that it was good enough to just spend some time with him.

"Is everybody paired up? Good." Said Coach Blevins as he inserted a CD into a boombox, not really giving anyone time to respond. "Let's start the lesson."

He pressed play and stereotypical tango music immediately flooded the room.

"OK, so according to the internet…" the coach continued as he slid his finger across the screen of his smartphone. "…you need to start with the embrace. So, the lead needs to take their partner's right hand with his left hand and extend those respective arms out, then wrap their right arm around their partner, placing their hand on the partner's back, centered slightly below the person's shoulder blades. The partner should then raise their right hand to the lead's left and place their left hand on the lead's shoulder."

Jimmy Jr gently took hold of Tina's hand, the feeling of his skin on hers sending shivers through her body. He extended their arms out as his other hand moved to her back, albeit a bit lower than where Coach Blevins had instructed. They were now almost pressed against each other. Tina looked straight into Jimmy Jr's eyes as she felt her face flush involuntarily. He smiled at her, making her heart skip a beat.

"Now start moving your feet forward. Lead, for you it's left foot, right foot, left foot again, go right with your right foot and then left to meet your right foot. Partner, just mirror everything your lead does, but moving backwards. And remember: slow, slow, quick, quick, slow."

Jimmy Jr did exactly as the coach instructed, and Tina mirrored his every move. She felt impressively light on her feet, probably because he was such a good lead. It could also because she was feeling a bit lightheaded from all the emotions she was experiencing.

"Tina, I'm gonna dip you." Jimmy suddenly declared just as Tina felt his arm move close to her shoulders and pulling her against him, their chests now pressing completely. "Ready?"

"Yeah, OK." She quickly replied, hoping that he couldn't feel how fast her heart was beating.

He took one final step forward and bent his right knee as he gently lowered her down, not breaking eye contact with her for a second. Tina felt her face redden even more as blood began to rush to her head. She had always pictured this moment, but in her imagination they were alone. Not that she minded being seen with Jimmy Jr in such a compromising position. She just wished it could've happened in a more special occasion.

"OK, now I'm gonna pull you back up and twirl you." Jimmy Jr interrupted her thoughts, his tone making it clear that he was struggling to hold her weight.

"Sure, whatever you think is best." She breathed out, finding it rather hard to speak in that position.

In one swift movement, Jimmy Jr pulled Tina back up and swung her in the opposite direction as he released her back, holding her only by the hand he used to twirl her. Tina spun three times before Jimmy pulled her back against him, their faces mere inches away from each other. She panted heavily, her head still spinning as she gazed deep into his emerald irises.

"Very good!" Coach Blevins remarked, clapping slowly as he approached the pair. "I never expected to see some actual talent come out of this class, but you two are the best young tango duo I've seen in quite a while."

"Are you serious?" Tammy scoffed. "I am a way better than dancer than Tina!"

"Alright. Show me what you got, Tammy."

Tammy pulled Zeke's right hand and made him twirl her just like Jimmy Jr had twirled Tina, but that only resulted in her losing her balance and falling flat on her behind. Tina couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the now flustered fake-blonde lift herself up whilst avoiding eye contact with the rest of the class.

"That's what I thought." Coach Blevins deadpanned.

"Sorry about that, Tammy." Zeke apologized as he extended a hand towards her. "Here, let me help you."

"Get away from me!" she snapped, slapping away Zeke's hand before turning her back to him.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you two did really good." The coach continued, turning his attention back to Tina and Jimmy Jr. "In fact, the school's hosting a dance contest in a few weeks and I think you kids have what it takes to win it!"

"Really?" Jimmy Jr gasped, his face lighting up.

"You really think we're that good?" Tina asked, both curious and insecure.

"Well, you're not experts, but you're acceptable. To be honest, you're only the best ones here because the rest of the class is terrible."

Loud complaints and sounds of disapproval echoed amongst the rest of the Wagstaff eight grade class.

"That's right, you're all terrible!" Coach Blevins exclaimed as he turned towards his other students. "You all dance like spiders on a hot plate! Well, except for you, Zeke."

"Me?" Zeke asked as he pointed towards himself.

"You weren't worst of the bunch. In fact, I'm naming you as Jimmy's replacement in case he might not be able to make the contest."

"Hot dang! I'm acceptable, too!" he cheered and proceeded to give Jimmy Jr a waist lock. "C'mere, J-Ju!"

"No, Zeke! Let go!" the ginger boy protested as he tried desperately to free himself from his friend's grasp.

Normally Zeke's extreme displays of affection towards her crush annoyed Tina to no end, but her mind was still processing all that Coach Blevins had just said. Never in her wildest dreams she would've thought to be decent at any kind of dance, let alone the tango! It must've been mostly due to Jimmy Jr's guidance, but it felt good to be considered good at something at least once I her life.

"I'm acceptable…" She muttered to herself, her smile widening.

* * *

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Linda called out to her children from the kitchen. "We're having Sloppy Joes!"

"Make mine a Sloppy Frank!" Gene declared as entered the kitchen. "It's twice as sloppy and with a badass attitude."

"Gene, no." Bob replied as he scooped ground beef from the frying pan.

"None for me, thanks." Said Tina as she took a seat at the table. "I need to watch my figure for the dance contest."

"You can't be serious!" Louise exclaimed. "You're denying the meaty nectar of the Gods just because of some stupid contest?!"

"That's a federal offense!" Gene shouted and punched the kitchen table. "Lock her up and throw away the key!"

"It's just until the day of the contest." Tina explained. "I read that dancers need to be really light on their feet, and for that they need to be careful with what they eat. And the contest is just two weeks away, so I really need to watch my weight."

"Tina, I'm proud that you've been selected to represent the school and all, but you're too young to start dieting." Bob remarked as he brought the plated Sloppy Joes to the table. "It's not good for your health."

"Well, I guess I can just eat the buns." She said as she lifted the top bun of her Sloppy Joe. "They're the least caloric thing on the table, other than the tap water."

"Oh God." Bob muttered.

"Oh, my Teeny Tina is going to be a tango dancer!" Linda gushed as she sat down. "I'm so proud and excited, I feel like my chest is going to burst!"

"Take it outside, mother!" Gene replied.

"Geez T, the rest of the class must be really bad for you to be chosen to represent the school." Louise commented before taking a bite out of her Sloppy Joe.

"Yeah, they're all pretty terrible." Tina answered. "But I have to say, I never expected to be the least terrible out of all of them. And thanks to that I get to spend more time with Jimmy Jr. We're going to rehearse every day after school, just the two of us."

"Yeesh, you two are really committed to this."

"We have to be. If we want to be winning material by the time of the contest, we really need to put all of our efforts into this. Jimmy Jr is even trying to incorporate something called a Gancho Sentado into our routine."

"Hey, no spoilers!" Gene interrupted, covering his ears with his hands. "Save something for the contest, Anna Blabova!"

* * *

Tina and Jimmy Jr practiced incessantly during the following two weeks. They would meet every day at the gym after they were done with their classes to work on their routine. What started off as a shy and clumsy couple of steps turned into a finely tuned choreography in no time.

Not only that, but it also brought the two young teens closer than ever. Tina and Jimmy Jr were now so used to spending time together at dance practice that they began doing so out of it. Jimmy would accompany Tina to her classes, join her for lunch, and sometimes walk home with her. Occasionally he would even wait for her by her door in the morning so they could walk to school together.

Needless to say, Tina was over the moon. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy. Although, she would be lying if she said she was confident about the contest. Even if she was over her stage fright, she was still very anxious about performing in front of a large audience, especially since she had never danced in public before. Good thing all the time she was spending with her crush was a great way to distract her from her pre-contest nerves.

Now the contest was only twenty-four hours away, and Tina was trying her best to keep calm. She tried desperately to have happy thoughts as she opened her locker after her last class of the day.

"Just stay calm. You've practiced for two weeks straight." She murmured to herself as she stored away her books, one by one. "You've memorized all the steps, so there's a very small chance that you might screw up. Wait, that means there's still a change I _could_ screw up. Ugh, damn it!"

She slammed the locker door just as she noticed Tammy and Jocelyn walking down the hallway towards her.

"Hey, Tina." Tammy greeted her in a clearly fake happy tone. "So, the big dance contest is tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

"A little bit, but I'm sure I'll do OK." Tina replied. "I rehearsed a lot and I've got the whole routine down, so I think I'll be fine."

"Wow, you seem pretty confident, considering the whole school will be watching you."

"And the parents!" Added Jocelyn.

"Yeah, and that! If I was in your place, I'd be terrified. All those eyes judging my every move…"

"Plus the judges, who will be really judging your every move."

"I know what you two are trying to do, and it's not going to work!" Tina retorted angrily. "I'm going to give my all at that contest and I'll do great! I might not win, but I'll do great! Or at least moderately well."

"Hey, Tina!" Jimmy Jr addressed her with a smile as he walked up behind her. "Ready for our final rehearsal?"

"I've never been readier for anything else in my life." She beamed at the ginger, her mood instantly improving.

"That's the spirit." Jimmy laughed and extended his hands towards her.

Tina held Jimmy Jr's as they made their way down the hallway towards the gym. Tammy and Jocelyn watched them as they walked away, the fake blonde with her face twisted in disgust.

"Ugh, barf." Tammy sneered and crossed her arms. "Those two are so lovey-dovey and gross. It's not fair! I should be the one dancing at the contest!"

"But didn't Coach Blevins say you were a terrible dancer?" Jocelyn asked, confusedly.

"Shut it, Jocelyn!" Tammy barked. "I'm great at anything I set my mind to!"

"Then why was Tina chosen and not you?"

"Because Coach Blevins is a moron and couldn't see real potential if it punched him on the ass."

"Wow, I must've really not been paying attention to that class." Jocelyn commented as she scratched her head.

"I just need a way to get rid of Tina so I can take her place." Tammy said to herself, a wicked grin appearing on her face not long after. "And I think I know how."

* * *

"And that's why you should always delete your browser history." Zeke told Ms. Schnur as he leaned on her desk and watched her type on her computer. "Boy, was that a Christmas eve to remember!"

"Thank you Zeke, I needed a reason to throw up today." Ms. Schnur deadpanned, her eyes not leaving the computer screen. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to update my status so people know I'm not doing anything worthwhile."

"Psst, Zeke!"

Zeke turned his head to see Tammy peeking from behind the doorframe, gesturing for him to come towards her.

"You keep doing what you're doing, girl." He said to the uninterested secretary as he playfully slapped the top of the computer monitor before walking away. "I'm gonna take a whiz. Be back in five."

"Whatever." Ms. Schnur replied.

"'Sup, girl?" Zeke greeted Tammy as he walked into the hallway.

"I need your help." Tammy declared with a serious expression. "But you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Sure, shoot!"

"I need you to hurt Tina so she won't be able to dance at the contest tomorrow."

"Say what?!" Zeke exclaimed in shock. "Are you bananas, girl?"

"Oh come on, it's not that big a deal! All you need to do is break her leg, or something."

"Do you hear yourself right now? That's messed up!"

"Oh, like haven't done anything worse before! You wrestle!"

"Yeah, but I don't break anyone's limbs. And they're all guys! I'm not gonna hurt a girl, you psycho!"

"Is this because you want to enter the contest, too? Because you could just as easily get rid of Jimmy Jr."

"OK, now you crossed the line!" Zeke shouted, menacingly pointing a finger at the fake blonde. "That's my best friend you're talking about! I would never allow something bad to happen to him, let alone harm him myself!"

"Oh my God, what're you so afraid of? You probably won't even get caught!"

"I don't care! I'm not that kind of guy! I won't do it, and that's final!"

"Ugh, fine!" she huffed before turning around and walking away in anger, leaving Zeke feeling utterly perplexed.

"If that brainless yokel isn't going to help me, I'll just have to take care of this myself."

* * *

"And step, step, step, twirl… turn and dip."

Jimmy Jr gently lowered his dance partner like he had done countless times during the past two weeks. He was used to Tina's weight by now, even feeling like she was light as a feather. She moved as easily as he did, almost like their bodies became one when they danced.

The bespectacled thirteen-year-old no longer felt uneasy in her crush's embrace. In fact, she felt comfortable. Like she was meant to be in his arms, and not only while they were dancing. She wanted to stay in his arms for the rest of her life.

He pulled her back up and held her close in a firm embrace, their bodies pressed firmly against each other. They panted heavily, their faces flushed and eyes half-lidded as they felt each other's synched heart beats.

"I think… we're ready." Jimmy Jr said between breaths, showing Tina his brightest smile.

"Yeah…" Tina wheezed, desperately trying to steady her breathing. "We sure are!"

"You know, I really enjoyed spending all this time with you." He spoke in a low tone as he squeezed her hand, their fingers still intertwined. "It was nice to get to know you better."

"I feel the same way." Tina replied, her face flushing even more.

"I gotta be honest, I never thought you could dance so well." He declared as the hand that once rested on the small of her back began to slowly make its way up her spine. "But the way you move… it's beautiful."

"Uhhhhhh…" she moaned, her heart now beating twice as fast.

His hand came to a halt on the back of her neck and began to pull her closer as his head moved towards hers. Tina knew what was going to happen, so she closed her eyes and allowed her crush to move her like she was now more than used to.

She could feel his breath on her face; their lips were now mere inches away from each other…

_CLANK!_

The young couple yelped and turned around towards the gym's entrance, where the sound had enacted from. They stared at the door for a moment, hoping to see someone walk in, but when there was nothing but silence, they assumed that whoever made that noise had left. They looked back at each other and let out a couple of nervous chuckles.

"It's getting late, we should be getting home." Said Jimmy Jr as he released Tina. "We need plenty of rest for tomorrow."

"Yeah, rest…" Tina muttered, visibly disappointed.

"I'll meet you outside after I'm done changing." He declared as he began walking towards the boys' locker room.

"Sure."

Tina entered the girls' locker room and locked the door behind her, releasing another audible moan as soon as she heard the lock click. The one time Jimmy Jr took initiative and actually tried to kiss her on his own, they just _had_ to be interrupted!

She furiously took off her t-shirt and threw it onto the floor in rage, staring at it for a few seconds with clenched fists as she tried to calm herself. As she took some deep breaths, she noticed how bad she smelled. They had practiced extra hard that afternoon, so it was only natural she was much sweatier than usual. Normally she would wait until she got home to wash herself, being aware of the germs that lurked in a locker room shower, but she felt like this time it was best take care of that now and not risk grossing her crush out. Surely Jimmy Jr wouldn't mind waiting for her for a few minutes, since she was always the first one ready and the one who usually waited.

She entered the shower and turned the tap, a wave of serenity washing over her as warm water began to pour from above. The anger she felt from her failed kiss opportunity quickly subsided. She was sure that, at the rate things were going between her and Jimmy Jr, there would be much more chances like those in store for her.

Jimmy Jr stepped out of the gym and was surprised to see that Tina wasn't there as she usually was. He turned around to look at the end of the hallway, hoping to see her there, but to no avail. The school was empty by now, save for the two of them. He figured she must've taken longer to get dressed.

He thought he heard hurried steps around the corner behind him, but before he had time to turn around, he felt something hard forcefully hit the back of his right knee.

He fell forward as he cried in agony, clutching his now injured leg. Tears welled up in his eyes just as he heard someone gasp.

"Oh my God…"

He turned his head around and his eyes widened upon the sight of Tammy holding a large wrench with an expression of utter shock on her face.

"Tammy, what the hell?!" he moaned as he glared at her.

"I'm sorry!" she said before dropping the wrench and bolting down the hallway, leaving the ginger boy writhing in pain on the floor.

"Hey, did you hear someone screaming?" Tina asked as she walked out of the gym. "It sounded really – OH MY GOD!"

She quickly dropped to her knees next to her crush, who continued to clutch his leg as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Tina…" he hissed in agony. "…take me to a hospital."

* * *

Jimmy Jr was rushed to the ER after Tina anxiously called 911 and asked for an ambulance. She called her family while they waited and told them to warn Jimmy's dad, much to her father's chagrin. The ambulance arrived not ten minutes later, and after giving Jimmy Jr some painkillers and Tina a paper bag for her to hyperventilate into, he was quickly seen by one of the doctors on duty that evening, who wrapped his leg in a cast and instructed some nurses to take him up to one of the hospital rooms for some rest.

"Jimmy will be alright, but I would like him to stay here for the night so I can keep, just to be sure." The doctor told the Belchers and Jimmy Pesto as they stood inside Jimmy Jr's room. "Whatever injured him caused his articular cartilage to shatter, so he can't move his leg for the next couple of months."

"Does that mean he can't dance at the contest tomorrow?" Tina asked in panic.

"I just said he can't move his leg for a few months. What do you think?" he replied drily before exiting the room.

Tina groaned hopelessly as she turned to her crush, who gave her a sympathetic smile. He held out his hand towards her, which she squeezed as she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Figures this would happen." Jimmy Pesto muttered as he crossed his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bob asked as he turned to his rival, brows furrowed in anger.

"It means that your daughter is such klutz that she practically ripped my son's leg in half!" Jimmy exclaimed, gesturing at his son as he glared at Bob.

"Can it, Pesto!" Bob retorted. "How can you be so sure your son didn't do this to himself?"

"Stop it, both of you!" Jimmy Jr interrupted. "Neither of us are to blame for this."

"Yeah, it was… Wait, whose fault is it?" Tina inquired.

"Tammy's. She hit my leg with a wrench."

"What?! I'll kill her!" Tina shouted, immediately releasing Jimmy Jr's hand.

"You're not killing anyone, Tina." Bob told his daughter. "We can talk to your principal about what happened and let him deal with this situation."

"But why would Tammy do this?" Tina asked, still a bit riled up.

"Maybe she's still mad that she wasn't chosen to be in the contest. Whatever the reason, looks like I won't be the one dancing any time soon." Said Jimmy Jr as he eyed his cast.

"At least you got a cool cast for people to sign." Louise commented. "I wish I was that lucky."

"I'm gonna sign it right now!" Gene declared as he pulled out a pen. "I'm gonna use my alias, Mr. McTasty."

"I can't dance without you!" Tina whined. "It won't feel right."

"I know, but you have to." Jimmy Jr said as he smiled up at her. "For both of us."

"But if you're not there, that means I'll have to dance with – " Tina trailed off, her heart sinking upon the sudden realization of who would be her new dance partner for the contest.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Tina felt miserable. Even after witnessing one of the most beautiful displays of the flamenco she had ever seen in her life, she felt like her life was coming to an end.

There she was at the gym, wearing what felt like the most glamorous dress ever made. The crowd was cheering the previous dancer, which meant her turn was coming up. She wished Jimmy Jr was there with her, but instead she was going to have to dance with…

"Boy, that chick can shake it!" Zeke commented enthusiastically as he buttoned up his suit jacket. "But I bet we can do better than that. Right, girl?"

"Uhhhhhh…" Tina moaned nervously, jumping when the announcer's microphone buzzed.

"Thank you, Buchanan Middle School, for that impressive demonstration." Said Mr. Frond as he walked into the middle of the gym, clearing his throat before continuing. "Up next we have our very own Wagstaff representatives, who will be dancing one of the most difficult dance styles known to man: the tango! Please give it up for…" he paused as he read the card in his hand. "Tina and Zeke!"

"That's us! Ready to tear it up on the dance floor?" Zeke asked, extending a hand towards her.

Tina stared at Zeke's hand motionlessly, releasing one of her usual moans as she felt heart rate increase and her anxiety kick in. Mr. Frond had retreated and the crowd was waiting for them to begin. She could hear some of them asking what was taking them so long, which only made her feel more nervous.

She couldn't move; all she managed to do was try to steady her breathing as she heard the audience grow more and more impatient by the second. She looked up at Zeke, who grinned pleadingly at her. Tina knew she didn't have a choice, she had to dance with him. But it felt wrong. She should be dancing with Jimmy Jr…

Her arm reluctantly began to move upward towards Zeke's hand as she came to terms with the situation. She had to go forward with this. She couldn't let the school down.

"STOP!"

Tina whipped her head around and her jaw dropped when she saw Jimmy Jr enter the gym dressed in the outfit he had picked for the contest, his leg still in its cast. A pair of crutches aided his movements, but his face made it clear that it was a very arduous task.

"Jimmy Jr?" she gasped. "What're you doing here?"

"You really think I would let you do this without me?" he replied, giving her his brightest smile.

"Whoa, J-Ju! Did you just pull a Karate Kid?" Zeke exclaimed in awe.

"No, I just snuck out of the hospital when no one was looking." He chuckled.

"Do you really feel well enough to do this?" Tina inquired as she looked down at his cast.

"No… but I'm doing it anyway."

With one swift movement, Jimmy Jr threw his crutches away. It took him a few seconds to regain his balance, but when he did, he put his hands on his hips and gave Tina a victorious grin.

"May I have this dance?" he said as he held his hand out towards his partner, who beamed at him.

"Yes. Yes, you may."

Tina took hold of Jimmy Jr's hand and they walked to the center of the gym. Well, she walked and Jimmy wobbled, trying his best to move his leg covered with that heavy cast. They could hear the audience murmuring amongst themselves, some of them expressing their surprise to see Tina with a different partner than the one announced.

"Ready?" Tina whispered to her crush, who squeezed her hand.

"Let's do this." He replied confidently.

Jimmy Jr pulled her hand up and extended their arms out, his other hand resting on the small of Tina's back and pulling her against him. That initial movement always set her heart aflutter. She loved being this close to him, especially because he was the one who pulled her close.

She almost didn't notice the music had started playing as she gazed deep into his eyes. She quickly moved her free hand up to his shoulder as Jimmy Jr began to move forward. She mirrored his every move like they had practiced, trying her best to focus on her steps and not on the whispers of the people watching them.

Jimmy Jr was trying his best to dance without showing any signs of pain, but it was perfectly clear that he wasn't very comfortable. His face was scrunched up and his forehead was sweating profusely. He had a forced smile on his face, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"If you want to stop, we can stop." Said Tina as they made a turn.

"I'm fine." He wheezed. "Get ready, the twirl is coming up."

"But after that you have to dip me. Won't that be too much for your leg to handle?"

"It'll be fine. Trust me." He replied with a grin.

Tina's lips curled into a small, albeit unsure, smile. She admired his courage, but worried that all that effort could cause serious repercussions to his physical health. The doctor did tell him that he had to stay off his feet for a couple of months.

"And twirl…" he muttered as he pulled her arm up and spun her three times, as was usual. "…and dip."

He bent his right knee and lowered her down, not being able to repress the grunt that escaped his lips. They heard the audience gasp at the scene, clearly amazed by Jimmy Jr's attempt to hold her in his condition. Tina could tell he was having a hard time keeping this up, but he simply chuckled between ragged breaths as he looked down at her.

"Did I ever tell you…" he panted as his arms began to tremble. "…that you look really hot in that dress?"

Tina's eyes widened and her face reddened at that remark. That was the last thing she was expecting to hear from him, especially in a situation like that. She tried to keep her cool, giving him a sly smirk.

"Well, I'll just have to wear it more often, then." She replied, immediately pressing her lips shut and feeling her cheeks flush even more. Where did all that courage come from?

Jimmy Jr let out an audible laugh as he pulled her back up. The initial plan was to reelevate her slowly for the big finale, but he had a much better finale in mind. With one swift movement, he pulled her against him, wrapped his arms around her torso and pressed his lips against hers. Tina's face was now completely red, but without missing a beat, she cupped his cheeks with her hands and returned the kiss.

The song came to an end and the crowd cheered the young duo loudly, some out of pity and some out of genuine approval. Tina and Jimmy Jr pulled apart, both their faces red from passion and exhaustion. Jimmy rested his forehead on Tina's as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, basking in the adoration of the audience.

"Tina?" Jimmy Jr whispered without breaking eye contact.

"Yeah?" said Tina, a goofy grin plastered across her face.

"Take me back to the hospital." He groaned as his face dropped. "My leg feels like it's gonna fall off."

* * *

Jimmy Jr returned to the hospital after the Belchers offered to take him. The nurses seemed pretty mad at him, both because he left and because he made them look incompetent enough to allow a patient to leave his room without their knowledge. By the time he was settled back in his bed, the doctor looked like he was about ready to tear him a new one.

"Well Jimmy, thanks to your little escape, your leg is now more broken than ever." The doctor scolded him as he took some notes in his clipboard. "I really hope it was worth it, because now you're not leaving this room for the next four months."

"It was totally worth it." Said Jimmy Jr as the doctor left the room, turning to smile at Tina, who was sitting next to his bed.

"Maybe it was a little too much for you to handle." She replied as she looked up at his leg.

"I loved it!" Gene commented enthusiastically. "It was like 'Dancing with the Stars' meets the Paralympics!"

"I thought the score was unfair." Louise remarked. "You two should've made fourth place, at least!"

"I think last place was pretty good, considering the lead's condition." Linda stated. "At least you weren't disqualified."

"I'm pretty sure they just weren't disqualified out of pity." Bob pointed out. "But I do agree it was… quite a show."

"I just wish you didn't have to stay in here so long, Jimmy Jr." Tina declared sadly as she held her crush's hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be all better in no time." Jimmy Jr replied and squeezed her hand.

"I hope so." She beamed.

"What if your leg never heals properly?" Gene asked. "You'll have to walk around with a cane for the rest of your life, just like Dr. House."

"Gene." Bob muttered in reply.

"Or maybe you'll have to cut it off and get a prosthetic metal leg." Louise added. "You'll become part robot and never make it past airport security ever again."

"Oh my God…" Bob groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

As the rest of her family continued to make their assumptions about what could happen to Jimmy Jr's leg, Tina looked over at the boy in question, whose smile never faltered. They stared at each other, fingers still intertwined, and for a moment they knew everything was going to be alright, especially now that they were almost an official couple. Even if Jimmy Jr's leg would never heal again or had to be replaced with a metal one, she didn't care. As long as she could keep spending time with him. And she had to admit, it really was all worth it.


End file.
